My babysitter's a vampire: What if the series's a slasher?
by Ecaille13
Summary: Welcome to Whitechapel High School, teens, vampire, warlocks ect... Already weird, isn't it? Well, there is more. A mysterious stranger began a killing spree in the high school and the town. Whodunnit?
1. Chapter 1: Fish out of water

**A/N: This fanfic is about MBAV but as a slasher series, the relationship between the main characters will be the same but the antagonists would be different, with some changes in their powers. Plus some of the protagonists too:**

 **Ethan become half seer half banshee, he has weird visions when touching someone who will die and only screams if the person is a loved one. Moreover, by putting both of his hands on somebody's head, he can make them see a vision of their own end if that moment happen in the year. Of course his vision are both warnings and omens but they can be avoid in reality.**

 **Benny is always a lousy warlock but is a little more competent.**

 **Of course, as a slasher every chapter at least two persons will no make it.**

 **Enjoy it, hope you'll be surprised in the good way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My babysitter's a vampire and his characters.**

Serena watches as a taxi stop in front of her, the journey was quiet until the driver began to asking her that he know everyone in this town and that it's the first time he saw her. Then, he continue by asking the reasons of her settle, Serena calmly answers that she is a new student at Whitechapel High School. The driver suspiciously glance at her and would turn on the radio but was interrupted by Serena who say that she has a way to replace the radio and make the ride free and shorter. The driver was amused before the girl began to ethereally sing which awake a deep anger in him as he shout at the others cars, he annoyingly turn around and see that the girl was no longer here. As he return at the view in front him, he screams briefly before his car hit a tree. The driver spits blood as he lay on the hood and watch as the strange girl walk in front of him with an eerie grin on her face.

-Who... Who are you?

-I'm the villain.

He barely had enough time to scream as Serena took a fork and stab him in the eye.

Ethan, Benny and Rory were playing video games at Benny's house until Benny request Ethan to search some drinks downstairs. As he left, Benny became thrilled because Rory was a really lame opponent, Ethan seemingly return but Benny just keep watching the tv screen as he swallow the pink milkshake. Benny was about to win but the taste of the drink was too sugary and he also notices that they were even confetti in it which make him spits on the screen and lose the fight. As he turn toward Rory, he was expecting him to screaming out loud but he was drooling and looking at a blue haired girl who scared Benny and make him falling from the couch.

-Ahhh! Who are you?

-Hi! I'm Debbie Dazzle, would you like cupcakes, ice cream, disco-dance parties, make overs or cupcakes?

- _Jane rushes in the room_ Debbie, I told you to not leaving my bedroom!

-BFF! I'm sorry, but I just wanted to see what looks like a giant dollhouse, plus your brothers are adorable!

- _Pointing Benny_ He is brother, the one downstairs is just one of his friends and this one _looking at Rory_...is something.

-Jane! What have you done?!

-Benny! All I wanted was to fix the leg of my doll, so I cast a spell that I hear you talking about on her. She's not the brightest light on the Christmas tree...

-It's already Christmas? Woo-hoo!

-… but she is very sweet, she wouldn't represents a threat, trust me.

-Okay, she can live here, but don't let her cook!

Debbie and Jane spring in joy and run in Jane's room. Ethan then really returns and was surprised as he watch the mess on the tv screen.

-What's happen here?

-I... I could have win, I... I don't know, ask Rory.

-Rory? What's happen here?

-I have just met my blue haired soulmate.

Serena finished the last note on her piano and watch in delight the audience succumbing to chaos. As she leaves the cafeteria, she faces a man smiling at her.

-Hello young girl, I'm Doug Falconhawk, you must have known me for my hosting in the tv show Scaaaarefinder?

-No, in the human world I only watch things who doesn't ruin my intellectual capabilities.

-Hahaha! You're a funny girl, aren't you? Alright brat, let's be straightforward, I know WHAT you are, all of that Greek little mermaid stuff and all... Let's make a deal, you let me do an interview with you and in payback I let you win WHS talent contest by doesn't reveal your real identity, deal?

-… Deal.

Ethan, Benny and a dreamy Rory walk toward the canteen as they were joined by Sarah and Erica.

-Hey guys, are you gonna do something for the talent contest?

-I'm sure it's stupid!

-Erica! So you're gonna do something Ethan?

-Well, we would like to make a boys band with DJ Masterbats aka Rory.

-It is just totally ridiculous and why DJ ditz looks more stupid than usually?

-Ah, my sister cast a spell on her...

-Already boring! Come Sarah, I'm sick of them. _Enters in the cafeteria_

-Sorry for her, she is upset because that weird girl, Serena I think, had a quarrel with her in the washroom.

As Erica enters in, someone throw a pie on her face, that student was immediately knock out by her. Serena finished her business with the useless paranormal reporter by make him join the mob in cafeteria thanks to her voice. Ethan was astonished and doesn't notice Serena rushing out, they bumping into each others and Ethan as a vision of a screaming Serena with a purple eyeless face. Before he could warn his friends, Benny and Rory push him on the floor as they see Doug who were munching the canteen food. The lunch lady, Stephanie, kept smashing him with a ladle.

-Away away! Before I could turn delinquents like you into a toad!

-Witch! I know what you are too, evil hag!

-Ooh! _See Benny and Rory_ Hey, no one should have know that I was a witch, how did he learns it?

-Well he is a great supernatural hunter!

-I saw his tv show, his hunting skills are the same than your cheerleading ones. I don't know what's the worse being powerless and old or being surrounded by idiots!

-Hey, that's not because you are old, ugly and hideous that you have to be mean! _Stephanie throws oatmeal at them_ Ahhh! Doug, we allow you to burn that witch! _Stephanie is aghast_

- _Doug see Benny_ Warlock! _Look at Rory_ Bloodsucker! _Then Ethan_ BANSHEE! This school is full of monsters, I have to find more weapons against that! _Rush out of the place_

-Well well. The lousy hunter versus the lousy secret keepers, an epic fight!

-Return to your cleaning brooms and disgusting food! _Push oatmeal in Stephanie's mouth_

Ethan and his friends are in Benny room, flipping thought the pages of Evelyn's book. Suddenly, Ethan stopped at one of them.

-Here, this is what I saw. That girl, Serena is a siren!

-Ya, but it's not enough, how Doug learn that information about us and Stephanie?

- _Rory found an idea_ I found it! Serena's songs make in the one who heard her, showing their worse sides, right? Well, if Doug's worse side was to insult people with random supernatural species names. Like me, when I'm hungry and that I want to insult people, I do the same things but with food name. For exemple: Mortal! Rat! Trashcan!

-If this is your normal side, I do not want to see your worse side.

-Erica! Come on guys, we have to be organized, first we focus on stopping Serena to bringing anarchy to the school and after that we figure out about D... What that blue haired girl is doing with my hair?! _Debbie plays with Sarah's hair and dye it with food coloring_

-Your hair are really sad, I think that they would be happier if they were neon green or sweet pink!

-No thanks, maybe for later. _Before Debbie could leave, she is stopped by Rory_

-Hello, I just want to say that I like your hair.

 _-_ Thanks! I like you hair too, very sunny and all! Do you like cupcakes?

-Yeah, I like it!

-Me too!

-Do you like ice cream?

-Of course!

-Me too!

- _At the same time_ Do you like disco-dance? Me too!

-Wow, if they had a baby together, we should register him to Guiness World Record, 'cause I'm sure he's gonna be the most idiot baby ever.

-Erica! _Look at Rory who follow Debbie_ Rory, STAY! _Rory returns like a dog_ Ethan do you have any plan?

-Well, we could using her own voice against her by adjusting the vibrations in her voice thanks to a video, of her singing, she upload on internet.

-Why she would upload a video that could be use against her?

- _Erica has sparkles appearing in her eyes_ Pride, normal people can't know but when you're wonderful, of course I am more wonderful than her, but when you are. You must show to the whole world of much your wonderfulness is huge.

-Yep! It's ready, now we have to found an awesome name for our group!

-DJ Batmaster and the Bethany!

-Bethany?

-Ya! Benny plus Ethan equal Bethan, and it's cooler to say Bethany!

-We're not girls! Well not when it is doesn't involved for a mission to be... Hey, and why not Muse I Call ?

- _Benny is thrilled and high five with Ethan_ Good idea! Plus Sarah and Erica could be the background danc...

-Bodyguard, we're gonna be your bodyguards. Which I'm pretty sure you're gonna need because any person in the audience could has murder tendencies when they will heard your awful music.

Ethan, Benny and Rory were adjusting the device "Sirenicide" and Sarah and Erica were checking around. The boys were about to finished the adjustments when Vice principal Stern call their number.

-Wait what? But I was thinking that there were a magician before us?

- _Serena walk in front of him with a rectangular box which was pierced by various swords and daggers, the box is mounted on wheels_ Afraid? You should be.

-No he's not and me neither, no one is afraid by a talking fish who put too much purple eye shadow on her gills! _Serena turns briefly into her Siren form and shriek which startled Benny_ What's in that box? Your bravery, 'cause you're gonna need it!

-No it's not, just what will happen to you if you don't flee now _She opens the box which reveal the magician's corpse, spiked by the blades. Serena then stab his eyes and laugh_ Still not afraid? If you aren't you are crazy or stupid. _Serena left_

-She's heartless, she shall be stopped!

-Alright, you stop her, me and Rory we flee, bye! _Benny is grabbed by the arm by Ethan_ Okay, but I warn you!

- _Vice Principal Stern is on the middle of the scene with a micro_ And now, DJ Masterbats and the Muse I Call!

-Rory!

-Hey, I just adapted the name to the both sides.

-Okay, we have to... _Ethan look at the lights, above, there were purples. Consequently he remembers that Serena was wearing big smokey-eyes._ Benny, in my vision Serena was screaming but not angered, she was screaming in pain! We have to find her!

Serena was preparing her make-up when a cloaked figure appear behind her, then the stranger throw a giant fishing hook in her torso. The hook was fixed to a rope which was pull by the mysterious man until her heart was tore out of her chest. But Serena wasn't dead, as a Siren she has three hearts, she run from the backstage and rush toward the scene. Her attacker circled the iron wire and in one second, make it go through Serena's neck. Ethan watches as Serena fall on down on her knees and lose her head. Serena's head roll on the scene and look directly in his eyes. The lights make the head's skin purple and the eyeliner make it eyeless. The audience screams in terror and create one last mess that Serena was fond of. Sarah and Erica only appears now.

-Anyway, I always hate her haircut.


	2. Chapter 2 : Headmaster

A stranger in a large coat walk on a street, the hood of the coat hide his face. He kept walking until he finishes in front of **"K'in, Spa & Thalasso: A place to be keen on**". As he crosses the automatic doors, he was greeted by the two receptionists who could be almost blonde twins sisters. The oldest one speak to him first:

-Greetings, what can we do you for your pleasure? _The unknown person then open his coat and shows, from a pocket, a bloody heart. The youngest sister slide a finger on the blood and lick it before revealing her yellow eyes and fangs as she relishes it and nods to her older sister._ On your right, it's downstairs hallway 2, room 2. _As he leaves, he was followed by a male customer._

-Hello, I come for the face care with leeches.

- _The youngest one jump from her chair and grabs the customer's hand._ Yes come! I was waiting for you, badly.

-Haha... Thanks. Someone told me that you're gonna put a lot of leeches on my face, is this true?

-No! The best part where your blood should be drain is your neck, and your care only needs two leeches, but the best of them.

-Hm, you seems really experienced. _Enter in a room._

-More than you could ever imagined. _Turns into a vampire and closes the door behind her._

- _Her sister neutrally took the fixed line._ We're gonna need serious cleaning at floor 1, room 3. _Hears screams._ And a plastic bag, a big one.

The stranger arrives at the specified room and after he had typed the code on a control box hidden behind a painting, a secret door opens and he enters through. He has barely enters that a cobra staff kick his ankle and make him fall on the ground. Val Mudrap could have stabbed him with the snake fangs on her stick if Mr. Steiner didn't stop her.

-What are you doing, he or she is a traitor! She or he is late, she or he could have benefit of it and warn our enemies!

-First of all, I was a teacher in an high school, so use the personal pronoun "it"! Moreover, IT only has five seconds of delay.

-Five seconds of betrayal!

-Oh just stop, you failed donuts baker!

-YOUSELF stop, you failed scientist teacher!

- _Olivia Frye push both of them._ Calm down, we need to be a team if we want to beat our foes!

- _Val turns toward her._ Who are you supposed to be? You're not even a famous villain!

-Ohh! I'm Olivia Frye the starring role of villainy!

- _Mr. Steiner begins to laugh._ Of villainy I dunno, but whatever the show you be the starring role in, I didn't come to see this like most of the people I suppose as you are now forced to start villainy because your actress career was a total failure. _Olivia raise her first against him._

-Silence! The scoundrel trio keep quiet as their boss appear in a flash of light. Lucia, the Mayan sky queen. My dear huntsman, did you come with what I request you? The "huntsman" shows Serena's heart which was took by Lucia. You bring me the heart of the snow-skinned-temptress, splendid. You know, that girl could be an advantage for our team but we couldn't just trust her, a Siren is heartless. Hahahahaha! She starts her evil laugh and in a short time the room was filled with burst of laughter including the stranger who shake a moo box who makes one to replace his. Then, the noise was interrupted by the scared vampire sisters who enters in.

- _The oldest talk first._ People we need to appease to reach our goal.

-This is the only way to head for our aim. _Her younger sister bring out, from behind her back, the customer's head covered by leeches. Everyone started again the gale of laughter, everyone except Mr. Steiner who is afraid of them._

-Numerous women in this room, and they are all crazy.

Ethan and his friends are in Whitechapel High School, they are walking and talking in one the various hallway.

-Sarah, Erica, where were you when Serena was beheaded?

-Okay fine, I have an argument with her, just before her murder, and flee away from Sarah but the most important is that in the argument I say that I would tear off her tongue, not behead her.

-I confirm what she says, I tried to follow Erica but something, shinny I think, blind me and made me lost her.

-Alright, I think that in the suspect list we also have... _Vice Principal Stern walks in front of them and points his finger at every person of the group except Benny._

-Detention, detention, detention, detention! _Leaves._

- _Benny is shocked._ But this is non sense guys, you do nothing bad! _Stern come back._

-We challenge an adult's words, Mr. Weird? DETENTION!

-It's not Weird, it's WEIR!

-Keep challenging? I'll send a letter to your parents, Mr. Weird.

At the villain's attic, the group keep laughing. Lucia is the first to stop.

-Enough! _Everyone keep quiet except Mr. Steiner who loudly guffaws, Lucia give a death glare at him and as he notices it, stops laughing._ My precious fellows, it's time to end this assembly and returns to our quest of might. You all know what to do and I hope that you will success, especially you my dear huntsman. _Kiss his forehead before he leaves. As everyone leaves, Lucia admires Serena's heart._ Poor unfortunate Siren, you could have been a part of my empire, but sadly... You just couldn't fit in my plans. _Lucia turns her head and sees that Mr. Steiner is still here and is smiling at her._

-Hey... It was a nice a speech.

-Why are you still here?!

-Well, you have assigned to me nothing to do!

-Into the corner.

-But this is not a...

-Corner! _Mr. Steiner go to the corner whereas he is mumbling something under his breath._

Ethan and his group are in detention and monitored by Mr.G and Vice Principal Stern. Stern put on the desk a sandglass to showing to the pupils the remaining time but Mr.G quickly removes this and replaces it with white rabbit-themed clock. Stern is annoyed and pushes it until Mr.G insists on keeping his clock which made the two men arguing for the winning of their time devices till Stern took Mr.G's clock and tears off the battery. Stern is happy and put again his sandglass but Mr.G sticks a rabbit sticker on it and smiles.

-Alright, hooligans! One of the students loses her head yesterday and all of you doesn't have any alibi, so I'm gonna find out before the end of the day what's have happened! _Ethan raises his arm_

-But it is not the police job? _Sarah agrees with him_

-And a detention should be during only 1 hour, isn't it? _Mr.G pats Stern's shoulders._

-Yes, plus you tell me that we would plant begonia today! _Stern is outraged and points with his finger at each of them._

-Detention! Detention! FIRED! _Erica stand up from her chair and walk toward Stern's desk._

-This is ridiculous, I have no reasons to be here at all. _Erica brings out a pile of papers and puts it on the desk which also smashes Mr.G's hand who make a high pitched scream._ This, is the testimonies of various person who certify that I was in the audience during Serena's death. _Sarah whispers to her._

-Psst... This is not what you tell me earlier!

-Shhh!... So can I live now? Please.

-Of course Mrs. Jones, you wasn't on the top of my suspect list whatever.

-Hello, sorry we're late. _Erica was about to leave but stops when she sees Hottie Ho-Tep and David Stachowski who enters._

-Huh... Mr. Stern, can I stay here after all?

-But Mrs. Jones you have no any reasons to be here as you said. _Erica grabs Stern's sandglass and throws it on the wall._ DETENTION! _Erica runs to sit between David and "Hotep". Mr. G is happy and take this opportunity to places his white rabbit clock again but Stern make it falls in the trashcan, then he throws a small shovel on Ethan's table._ Mr. Morgan! Pick up this rubbish and leave it in the trashcan. _Ethan follow his orders but when he ditches the broken sandglass, his watch fall in the trashcan too. Suddenly, when picks up his watch, he had a vision. He sees blood coming out from a mouth with two sharps fangs in it and then appears a pupil with the reflect of a screaming Mr. G. Whereas, Benny is talking with his sister by his phone._

-Jane, it's me Benny! Listen, come in the garden. There is a box in one of the bushes and the parents have to absolutely not seeing it!... What, payback?! This is an important thing, it is the only way that I have to solve the murder of one of the student!... Okay, I will clean the bathroom during the next two months. _Ethan rushes next to him._

-Benny, I need to tell you something very important!

-Shh! My sister will verifies if the the box! If it is, then I could use it to make a spell to discover the location of the murderer!

-Wow! And what it is?

-Serena's heart.

-Dude! Really?

-Aw come on. When I put the coroner into a short slumber, I had noticed that she had two hearts, so I took one of them and "Ding!", hit two targets with one bullet. As the police wouldn't find anything strange with Serena apart from the fact that she is headless.

-And how do you think your little sister will reacts?

-Well... _His phone vibrates_ There! This is her. Hey, Jane what...

-Ahhhhhhhh! _Benny drops his phone._

-Ouch! You sure she isn't your sister, 'cause she pierces my eardrum!

-Speaking of Banshee, I had a vision involving Mr.G. Relates his vision. But I don't know if it was a Banshee vision, which presages a death or a Seer vision, presaging that someone is dangerous.

-Hm. Maybe it was the both, you know that... You see Mr.G's death and also his murderer who is probably a monster with sharp teeth.

-Very helpful, we're just in a room with three vampires and a weredog!

-Wait? You're seriously thinking that Rory could be a murderer? _Cut to Rory who is eating a rat, printed on a book page._ The most important is that we have to keep Mr.G near of us.

As the time passes by, the girls are more and more flirty with David and Hotep, Ethan and Benny are staring at Mr.G who finds them weird and Rory... is Rory.

- _Stern shouts._ Rory! How many time I told you that you doesn't have the right to be in a 5 centimeters area of the school hamster!? _A bored Mr.G begins to talk to Stern._

-You know in a movie this kind of thing spend much faster with a comical effect on a clock, you know? Like the two that you have broke.

-FIR... _Mr.G sticks a rabbit sticker on Stern's mouth. However he leaves the room just after that._

-I don't know what time is it but I can't being one more time without my plants! _Ethan wants to follow him but he is stopped by Stern._

\- Morgan! What are you doing? _Benny stand up._

\- , it's me who killed Serena!

\- , I knew it was you! I would be on the front page of the newspapers! I mean, monitors the class, I want that no one hears my scoop! I mean, me and Benny need to talk alone. _Stern and Benny leave the room which allow Ethan to follow Mr.G while Sarah and Erica drool in front of David and "Hotep"._

-What did he just says?

-Who cares, they are so handsome!

Mr.G rushes to Principal Hicks's office to blames Stern behavior but when he arrives he sees Hicks's swivel chair turned to the wall. Consequently, Mr.G turns back the chair and screams as appears Hicks's headless corpse. Afraid, he replaces the chair towards the wall but there was suddenly on the back of the chair, Hicks's severed head with a knife through the forehead which fixes on it. A cloaked figure then scarred him. Mr.G runs away in terror till he hits Stern in his race. Nonetheless, Mr.G's safety was shorten as Stern open wide and reveals two giants fangs with blood running down from it.

-Ahhhhhh!

Meanwhile, Sarah and Erica keep talking to David and "Hotep" who fight in front of them.

-I told you to not put your tacky fingers on her!

-Why? Because you are so undatable thanks to your once in a blue moon shower? _Erica separates them._

-Guys guys! We are two! I know she is just a carbon copy but I you can be sure that the one with me gonna enjoys it! _"Hotep" is surprised._

-What are you talking about?

-We are fighting for her. _Pointing Sarah. Erica is outraged._

-Fine. _Toward Sarah._ He has fleas and he is two thousand and ten years old. Good luck!

-Ahhhhhhhh!

Mr.G flee away as Stern keeps to shriek. Though, the blood coming out of Stern's mouth was his own blood, because Val Mudrap was behind him and has stabbed the fangs of her staff directly in Stern's upper jaw. Thus Val block Stern by putting one of her feet on his shoulder and uses her staff as a lever which teared off Stern's head with his spine. Ethan watches the whole scene in horror as he was hidden at the end of the dark hallway. As he tries to flee he notices someone behind him and cool down as it was Benny.

-Benny! You wouldn't trust me!

-Oh, I'm sure this is not mind-bogging, well except for Stern as he loses his.

-Benny? What are you... _Benny exhibits a mirror in front of Ethan who was slowly turns by a flash of light into a toad._

-Sorry , but you just couldn't fit in the plan.

Mr.G runs in the school as he was chased by the stranger until he was forced to go to the roof of the high school. He shouts for help on the edge of the roof but his calls were cuts by a weird feeling in his guts, a bush knife was piercing his stomach. The cloaked person lift Mr.G's neck and throws him in his beloved flowers as he collapses.


	3. Chapter 3 : Like All Fairytales

During a stormy night, the shadows were dancing everywhere in a dark attic. The only safe place was a dilapidated dollhouse which was barely litted. Approaching the forsaken toy allow us to admire it, as we passes the entrance door appears a wealthy yet from previous ages home decor. In the kitchen there was a bowl of poisoned cereal which the taxi driver chokes on it and the dismembered corpse of the magician stuffed into the fridge. Following smalls thunder we enter in the bathroom and watch Serena's headless body in the bathtub being electrocuted by a hair dryer which had fell in the pool of blood in it. Moreover, on the right wall was standing a shelf with notably an aquarium with the Siren's head floating in it. Suddenly, a part of the wall half rotates to reveals a secret stairway. To accompanying it there was also a stone wall with three niches in it. In each of the small alcoves was placed the spa customer's head covered with leeches, Hick's one stabbed in the forehead by a knife and Stern's jawless face. The end of this passage was blocked by a bone-made door which strangely opens by itself. Then, a horrifying room shows up. The basement was colored in pink and covered by fluffy fabrics of the same tonality, cute flushes and adorable dolls were invading the room and the icing of the cake was a collection of vampire love novels. Thus, appears in a rainbow cloud, Debbie Dazzle.

-WELCOME GUYS! I am Debbira Mistress of Dazzle! The presenter of your favorite horror anthology, **Tales from the Bakery**! _An alive Serena rushes in the basement._

-What have you done?! This intro was supposed to be an affectionate parody of horror tv shows! And now you have turned it into a glittering unicorn vomits!

-Excuse me? But who is the starring role in this fanfic? Me! And who is the lame villain who get killed in the first chapter? You!

-Ya... But this is because of it that Ecaille13 made me the fanfic designer!

-Well, I suggest you to design the amenities... _Whispers._ The giant crocodile made a giant vomit in. _An exhausted Serena leaves._

-Alright alright...

-So guys. The last time we saw our heroes, there were facing a cloaked slasher in the wall of their own high school! And most off all, the poor Ethan get turned into toad by an evil Benny. Here's the riddle of the episode : "My first just returns that it's already his turn, my second eats but this diner just doesn't fit, and my third... oops, act like you don't heard.". Will Ethan returns in his human form? Will Benny leaves the good side? Will Sarah begins a spin off with Ethan named "My boyfriend's an amphibian"? Let's see it!

Earlier in the chapter 2.

Jane cannot keep herself to screams as she sees the heart in the hidden box. Plus, her brother just hang up the phone and let his little sister in the incomprehension. Fortunately, Benny always has a spell book in his room. She runs upstairs with the box and read precociously. She finally found the right page which indicates that the only way to find the murderer of an heartless victim is that a magic user hold the heart of the victim and think of finding the murderer while clicking his heels three times. Jane now has the spell but it still one problem. Her parents. They were supposed to go on a short trip in the Land of Oz but they couldn't find any babysitter for Jane's babysitter. A lightbulb light up over Jane's head as she goes downstairs to talks to her parents.

-Jane? You're not supposed to be at your school?

-Mom! I already told you that my teacher was absent today!

 _There was a crooked man with a crooked deal,_

 _He signs a crooked contract, his blood for ink his word for quill,_

 _The Sky Queen offers him two hypnosis shepherd's crooks,_

 _Every crooked parents thought their children read their books,_

 _But his payback was only a crooked_ _sixpence_ ,

 _Hers was to get two of her crooks over his fence._

The teacher cannot believes that his two crooks turns into a cobra staff and a machete. Behind him there was Val Mudrap and the Cloaked stranger. The teacher tries to protect his precious sticks by hugging them but their were attracted to their true masters. The magnetized force inside the weapons breaks the teacher's arm bones which some parts pierces his skin. He keeps tighten but it only fold him in half as his back makes a loud crackling. Finally he let go his two booties as his neck was snapped. But Val Mudrap wasn't satisfied.

-Are you thinking his death is enough cruel and unusual? _The cloaked person raises the agonizing teacher as Val laterally stabs his back with the fangs of her staff. Like a claws, as Val pulls her staff, the teacher's spine was teared off. Then the duo let the teacher falls on the ground._ Yep, now it's good.

Jane keeps discuss that she could be home alone but her parents disagrees her until they hear the sound of the doorbell. As Jane's parents opens the door, shows up a blue-haired girl.

-Hello! I'm Debbie Dazzle, I am here to asking you if you're in need of a babysitter? 'Cause I am one! _Jane's mom is the only one speaking to her, because her husband drools in front of Debbie's beauty._

-So... Debbie huh? Tell me, did you have any famous person who had engaged you in your career?

-Ya! Lord Liddell of Down Under, Countess Anderson, the Queen of England...

-You knew Elizabeth?

-Yes! Her mother, Anne Boleyn is a charming lady!

-Anne what? _Jane interrupts her._

-Tell me Debbie, you seem very experienced for your age, did you have any previous jobs in your life?

-Of course! I was a veterinarian, a cook, a scientist, an astronaut, a princess...

-Princess? _Jane saves Debbie again._

-Oh! You are talking about Medieval festival? Mom, look! She is cultured in addition!

-Thanks! I would love to talk with Jane about the braid festival that I had with Guinevere!

-Who? She must be one of your previous customers. You really seems to be an expert. Well, it's time go to our travel Ross. _Jane's mom take her husband by the arm and pull him outside before closing the door behind them. Consequently, Jane and Debbie can's hear them._

-Ross! You gonna pay for what you did!

-Samantha? This is not what you think...

-Shh! _Walk angrily to the car as her husband apologies._

-YEAHHH! Now we can help Benny by finding the murderer.

Jane does the spell from the book which suddenly turn off every lights in the house, the ground begins to trembles and a black and dark red portal opens in the living room as a giant monstrous hand get out of it and spit a fireball before leaving. The flames lift into a green fog as appears a beast with two glowing eyes. Debbie stand up to this and protect Jane with her arms as appears a... puppy with rabbit ears. Jane and Debbie were surprised but the puppy as already runs outside, then Jane and Debbie follow it.

Later, in the evening.

Benny rushes in his house, Val Mudrap threats him to harm his little sister if he doesn't go to his house in the next hour. As he enters he screams for Jane and Debbie but nobody answers him, he visited the whole house and couldn't found anybody. There was only his book open in the living room. Where's could be Debbie and Jane?

At Whitechapel High, "Benny" laughs as he gonna traps toad Ethan in his purse, but Hotep shocks him with his wand, David throws a football trophy in his face, Erica punches him in the stomach, Sarah strangles him and the hamster, who was fleeing Rory, hide in his shirt which tickle him and make him slide on the wet floor near of him, thus he hit his head against one of the locker. Sarah carries the tiny Ethan in her palm as everyone watches the knocked out "Benny", only for him to turns into Olivia Frye, the mirror doppelganger. As they approaches her, Val Mudrap and the cloaked stranger block them and disappears with her. They all screams in horror as they notice Stern's corpse.

-If they do this to him, did they do the same thing to Benny?!

-Don't worry Erica, I'm sure that your wizard is safe.

-He is not MY wizard! Plus we have to figure out a way to helping Ethan!

-I have an idea! Benny's spellbook has surely a spell to turns a toad into an human!

-Maybe, but we have to be careful with it, we could accidentally remove the spell on a frog who was turned into an human.

-Yes but none of us is... _Both look at Rory who tries to eat flies._ Ya... I'm sure the spell gonna be successful! Moreover, we have a magic mummy and someone who cans shapeshifting into an animal, so it could be useful.

Sooner that day.

Jane and Debbie were following the dog through the streets as he finally stops in front of the facade of **K'in** , a spa. Jane caresses the puppy who helped them and he licks tenderly her hand. They were about to enters in the spa but he suddenly run after a taxi. That taxi driver was the substitute of the previous one who was murdered by Serena, as the dog runs faster than the open window taxi, he could jump in the inside of the car and attacks the driver.

 _Oh where, oh where my little hound gone?_

 _Oh no, oh no he won't let you be,_

 _His ears and his teeth will track you down,_

 _Don't try to cut your hanging tree,_

 _Oh where, oh where my frumious Bandersnatch gone?_

 _One bite in your face and a driver's life is done._

Gord lays on the massage board as the mature blonde sister rubs his back with some kind of essential oil. The place is famous in human society because of their "supernatural" therapies, but also in the paranormal world as it is one of the rare place where monsters can relax and eat. Consequently, some of Gord's friends recommend him to come here.

-This is strange, I feel weird suddenly.

-Don't worry, this is just the feeling of Nirvana. _The oil next to them is in fact a truth potion._

-Well, this feeling has two sweet hands, honey. _The oldest sister turns briefly into an outraged vampire._

-Let's try the acupuncture, alright? _Put the needles on him._ Tell me, what's encourage you to come here?

-Well, it's because one of my friends, David, lives here. Moreover, I heard that you and your sister are two one hotties, so I stopped for a while here and benefit to being bite by one of you.

-Ya, sure... Bite?! What did you say that?

-You are a vampire, right?

-… Yes I am, but why a vampire would wanting an other vampire to bite him?

-Haha, this is because I'm no longer a vampire. There is nothing better than the thrill of becoming a vampire.

-How could it be possible, a vampire can't turns into an human!

-A vampire can't, but a fledgling can do it! You know, in addition of being hot, I'm also smart baby. A kind of, magician let's say, he creates of potion which can turns a vampire into a fledging and a second to turns to a fledging into an human. Plus, that refreshment also works on weredogs, so this is why I'll pay a visit to David who wants to be human.

-A magician? Do you know his name?

-Hmm... He or She is called "Humptime". That's all I know about the freak.

-Really?... Oh! I think it's time to my sister to joins us, do you think?

-Yeah, this is the kind of thing that I fall for.

-Well, this is surely something to falling for! _The youngest sister rushes in the room and kicks the board which make Gord fall on the ground and having his back pierces by the various needles. Then, the oldest shows up a wooden stake and shoves it in Gord's chest. The sisters grins as the oldest talks first._

-A former vampire is killed because of his mortal weakness by a wooden stake. Taste a bit like irony, don't you think? _The youngest one savagely bites Gord's neck._

-Irony always has a great taste.

 _Three hungry mice, two hungry mice,_

 _Yummy yummy, she tastes a bit spice,_

 _Appetizer or dessert, she makes a good fall,_

 _Carving knife instead of a stake in her chest wall,_

 _All the Council's horses and all the Council's men,_

 _Couldn't put the hungry mice together again._

After some cleaning, the vampire sisters returns to their desk to greets others customers. The next one was a blue haired girl walking with a baby pushchair. The receptionists try to distinguish the baby but the cover of the stroller is lowered to hiding Jane who is hiding inside which is sewed with iron wires as a lock.

-Greetings. What is the purpose of your visit?

-Well my daughter and myself would like to do the mom-baby swim in the aquatic zone.

-Fiiiiinnee. _The oldest sister gives a small nod to her younger sister._

-Can I ask you who is your hairstylist, your hair is really beautiful. _Takes Debbie aside whereas her older sister quietly and slowly tries to lift the cover._

-Oh thanks! I do it all my by myself. _The oldest sister gets closer to the cover._

-Really? Can you tell me? _Jane holds the cover as the receptionist wants to push it._

-Well it's a long story... _Jane keeps fighting against the receptionist lifting._

-Tell me, tell me, please! _The oldest sister begins to use her enhanced strength which make some of the wires to break._

-Well... How to shorten this... I buy a dye bottle at the grocery, I colored my hair with it and... That's all. _The oldest sister succeeds to open the cover but Jane raises a water gun and shoots fake vomit on her face. The youngest sister turns her head in disgust as her older sister is covered by vomits. Jane then quickly lowers the cover on her again. The oldest sister shouts outraged._

-Hallway 2, room 4! Go away! _Debbie runs to the baby pushchair and rushes out to the right way._

Later that day, at the Weir Residence.

Benny fumbles his room and suddenly found Serena's heart, as he reads the tracking spell and the Siren's page, he realizes that the tracking spell wasn't successful. The victim must have only one heart and as a Siren has three hearts, the spell will lead the summoner to the place of one of the two others heart which had stopped to beating first. This information was written on the Siren's page, as Benny only focuses on the tracking spell, he couldn't warns Jane about it. Consequently, he also realizes that Jane must had summon that spell and even if the murderer must had keep the "first dead" heart, it's wasn't undeniable if it would be the right place. Meanwhile, Sarah and Erica were watching Benny lost in his thoughts while the boys were checking the house.

-How do we know that he's not that shapeshifter?

-Well, his best friend could ask him some privacy question, but Ethan is currently a toad. So even if I always think that Benny had a frog brain, I doubt that he could understand him.

-Erica!

-Wait! I have an idea. _Sees Rory._ Rory, we need you to knock out Benny who is this room.

-Why you doesn't do it girls?

-Because you are a man, Sarah is peaceful and I am...

-In love with Benny?

-No! You're wrong!

-Erica and Benny sitting in the tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g! Sucking his neck and... _An overwrought Sarah enters in the room and punches Benny who is knocked out._ You said she was peaceful Erica? Maybe this is not the only thing which you were wrong about, heh heh.

-You're right Rory. _Punches Rory in the stomach who falls on the ground._ You're not a man, you're a punch bag! _Turns her head toward Benny who is the real Benny. Thus, Erica rushes at Benny and hold him in her arms._ Sarah you hit Benny! _Benny wakes up._

-Wow, this is like in my dreams.

-Ewww! _Erica let him fall on the ground._

-Benny! We have to figure out how to make Ethan becoming human again! _Sarah shows toad Ethan._

-But Jane she is... Well maybe Debbie would protect her... _Reads his spellbook._ There! Only a gruesome mice bite can breaks the spell.

-Well... _Erica kicks Rory with her feet who is still knocked out._ Nope, no gruesome mice.

-Wait! It is written here "Whatever the distress of the quest, it is with a true love kiss that the frog will be blessed".

-Wait you mean that Sarah will kisses a toad?

-Why are you thinking about me first?

-One word. E-tha-rah.

-This is not even a real word! Anyways... _Sarah leans over towards frog Ethan._

-Watch out! _Their lips just have touched that the bunny dog jumps in the room and begins to chases Ethan. Unfortunately, Ethan doesn't leaps fast enough and he is swallowed by the dog._

-Ethan!

Earlier at **"K'in, Spa** **& ****Thalosso"**

Jane scans every of the air vents as she could hearing heartbeats noises which became louder when she is on the right path of the tracking spell. Whereas, Debbie sits on edge of a jacuzzi and flirts with a sunglasses guy in it. Suddenly, Jane finds a huge amount of heartbeats around an air vent hidden behind a statue named "Cipactli". Thus, Jane yells at Debbie to follow her.

-Okay Jane! _To the sunglasses guy._ I'm sorry, I have to go. But you were really nice with me, listening to my stuff and all... It was great. _Kiss his cheek and joins Jane in the hidden air vent._

As they leaves, the guy fall down and somehow performs a belly flop. Nonetheless, only the top of his body was floating on the water and the rest of the lower part was only some of his guts emerging from a giant bite which had bisected him. Then, a faint grunt comes out of the dark depths of the jacuzzi, all of a sudden something sucks the intestinal transit and drags his corpse with as the red in the water evaporates because of the heat and the bubbles.

 _Ding, dong, bell,_

 _Pirate's in the well,_

 _What a naughty beast was that,_

 _To confuse a bite and a pat,_

 _The pirate's time drowns tonight,_

 _Tick, tock, no need to fight._

Jane and Debbie reach the end of the air vent and enters in a grim attic divided in rooms and hallways. A pestilentiel scent invades the whole place, then the girls scream as they realizes that the smell was coming from an enormous furnace where corpses were incinerates. Worse still, the heating and jacuzzis of the spa were fuelled by the funnest furnace. Jane keeps courage and move toward the heartbeats, Jane was stunned as she notices that the sound comes from the inside of the furnace. Deep in it, a crystal skull was protecting a golden board from the flames, this board had numerous holes and one of them was containing Serena's heart. Jane tries to summon a water spray but her spell was took weak.

-Jane! Behind you! _Jane in her concentration, doesn't stops to use her water spray. Then, when she turns around, the vampire sisters who would attack her, were watered by her spell._

-Ahh! Melting! Melting!

-You're not melting!

-Of course I am! My nail polish doesn't resist against water! _Her older sister rolls her eyes, thus the bloodsuckers hiss at Jane._

-Debbie, I'm sorry to bring you here... Debbie? _Debbie just flees away._ Great...

Barely at the same time, between the walls of the Weir Residence.

-Doggie, doggie come here!

-Sarah, it is you?

-Ethan? Where are you?

-I don't know, it's dark and immense! _Erica whispers at Benny._

-This is how it feel to be brainless with a big head.

-Benny? Why Ethan can speak but is still in the dog stomach?

-Hmm... It's maybe you have kissed him shortly so only half of the spell works.

-Then, what I do now? _David, in his weredog form, helps Sarah._

-Well... I know! The kiss works but not the true love! You have to proof your true love by saying to Ethan how much you love him! _The bunny dog stops to run as he notices David, and tries to kiss him._

-Arggh! I'm only half dog! _Sarah grabs the ferocious dog._

-Alright alright... Ethan I... Like your shoes. _Chirping Crickets._ Ethan I always found cute your awkwardness, and that in spite of this you try to flirt with me. I like the fact that even if you don't trust in yourself all the time, you do everything to protect me. Ethan I... I love you.

 _Little Miss Muffet jumps on her tuffet,_

 _As came a frog who wasn't her favorite pet,_

 _But the suitor speaks so well to her,_

 _That a true love kiss was her offer,_

 _A prince emerges from the scaled caterpillar,_

 _And they live Happily ever after._

The dog begins to grow as Ethan returns to his human form, Ethan's push made the hound inflates to the point that he explode in a gust of fog. Sarah hugs Ethan who hugs her too.

-You save me Sarah.

-Ethan, I'm so happy that you are safe. _Ethan's eyes suddenly turn bright._ What's wrong Ethan?

-I had a vision Sarah. The vision was... it was about you...

In the attic of **"K'in, Spa** **& ****Thalosso"**

Jane was locked by the vampire sisters in a cage, they were both admiring Jane as they found her mouthwatering.

-She must have a delicious blood, but she is so tiny!

-Don't worry, we will feed her with vegetables until she became bigger and then... _Mimic a bite which frights Jane._ Hahahaha! _Her younger sister joins her in the burst of laugh and making Jane afraid._ Hahahahaha!...

-Get away from her, you bloodsuckers! _Debbie returns with a giant water gun._

-Haha! You think you scare us with that water gun? _Debbie throws the water gun on the younger sister head who is knocked out. Then, the older sister is beaten with the stroller into a broom closet and Debbie takes the keys from her which she uses to free Jane and traps the younger sister in._

-Let me out! Let me out! _Debbie tries to flee with Jane but older sister bites her._ _Debbie screams and collapses on the ground. The vampire grins at Jane who is scared._

-I prefer to wait that you were bigger, but whatever.

-Hey! _The older sister turns over and is stabbed in the chest by Debbie with a shard of baby bottle._ I'm a doll, I can't bleed, moron!

-Well I'm a vampire, and milk is useless against me, dull doll!

-I know, but for your guidance, this bottle is full of holy water and garlic juice, moron!

-NOOO! _The stabbed vampire looks her skin who begins to burn as steam comes out of her. Thus, her hair comes off of her head with her epidermis who turns into a beige mucus._ What have you done! I'm melting! Melting! _The screaming wax-like vampire becomes unable to speak correctly as her teeth and lips melt and fall down in her throat and were followed by one of her eye who hits the floor. Whereas, Debbie hide Jane eyes as she was also frightened._

-Don't be scared Jane, oh I have an idea! Everything is better with glitters ! _Debbie shows out a spray-glitter-paint can and sprays it on the older sister face who is now blinded. Consequently, she slips on her own melted skin and falls in the furnace and the flames burn her. However, her yelling comes louder as the vertical sliding door of the furnace falls on and bisect her. The vampire keeps screaming until the fire totally incinerates her. Thus, the younger sister destroys her cage and groans at Debbie and Jane but while she rushes toward them, she slips on the puddle of melted skin and allows Debbie and Jane to flee away._

 _There were two dark bats,_

 _From her well, Dame Deb was fetching water,_

 _The two bats loved to tumble out hats,_

 _Dame Deb notices one of the intruder,_

 _That one tries to break the Dame's crown,_

 _Dame Deb throws her bucket and the bat falls down._

Ethan and Sarah were sitting on the couch smiling and blushing at each other. Erica watches them in disgust and turns her head into a different direction only to see a flirting Benny who stares at her. Erica smiles and lean her head near of Benny's lips, then she takes his spell book and read it. Thus, she took a needle and put herself into a short slumber. Benny tries to kiss the sleeping Erica, but the Sleeping Beauty's hand slaps him. Whereas, Rory, David and Hotep were watching " **Doug the Vampire Hunter"**.

-Here Doug from Whitechapel hospital! I am interviewing Mr.G, a survivor from the Cloaked Stranger. Based on our information, Mr.G is an alien visiting the Earth and the Cloaked Stranger is his predator. Mr.G what you want to say to our spectators? _A sleeping Mr.G snores._ You heard it! It was an alien language! That Cloaked Stranger is maybe a predator, but this time he's gonna be a prey of the vampire hunter! _Doug is taken out of the room by the hospital staff._

-Well, Doug seems to returns to his brainless state.

-With you, it makes two moron in this town Haha!

-Hey David, you're not angry about being defeat by a frog?

-No at all, I was dating Sarah and an other girl at the same time.

-Dude? Fortunately Hotep was a gentleman with her!

-Indeed. I was ready to sacrifice and make her my Queen!

-Actually, I think she is better with her frog. _Benny startles._

-Wait! I forgot about Jane and Debbie, I had to found her!

-How you're gonna did this?

-I don't know but I had to... _Rushes to the door, but Debbie opens it and he is knocked out._

-Hey guys! We come back!... Hello Rory! _She blushes._

In the garden, some ashes of the dog are mixing together in the wind and creates a fog of smoke. From the fog suddenly emerges a smiling cat who is watching Ethan and his friends.

 **"Tales from the Bakery", Outro.**

-Well guys, what a breathtaking ending ! I doesn't understand everything in that chapter, maybe I should use a CAT tool! Hahaha! _Serena returns with the two taxis drivers now as guards._

-It's her, she sabotages the show! _Debbie is drag out of the place by the formers taxis drivers. Then Doug enters._

-Here Doug the Vampire Hunter! I'm here to... _Serena whispers something to him._ What do you mean by the chapter is already finished?! I am a celebrity I doesn't have to...

-Security! _Doug is drag out of the place by the guards._


	4. Chapter 4 : Vanity Fear

In a VIP shop called "The Pink Palace", the owner, Lola Fine got ready for the opening of her clothes shop as one of the final preparations was throwing a carton box full of expired hangers. Consequently she went out, by the back door, in the streets and dropped the box near of a dumpster. Suddenly, the Cloaked killer jumped out of the garbage can and grabbed Lola's hair. Then, he slammed her face into the box as the hangers pierced her skin. After a few slams, he lifted Lola by holding her neck as his other hand opens the slanted top. Thus, he lifted her onto the inside of the dumpster and released her, making the bloody Lola falling in the junk. Nonetheless, her head protruded from the pile of junk and she screamed as her attacker closed the metallic top on her head, only leaving droplets of blood trickling on the steel.

Lucia admires the finest jewelry around her neck and admits to herself that even if it could be better, she was beautiful. Today is a special day not just for her, but for the whole town. She climbs the stairs while the applause of a crowd invade the place. The Mayan Sky Queen gives to her people a prideful look before starting her speech as everyone become quiet.

-My army! I'm so proud to see that against the evil rotting in our streets, you keep to fulfill your duties! But don't worry, me Lucia, your new leader! By swords, arrows or even with my own nails, I will rise us to an eternal glory! Scream with me my ferocious army! _See someone hands up._ Yes? _It's Benny._

-Yeah, your speech is really motivational but I was asking myself... You're not supposed to be our new principal?

-Of course!

-Alright, but you don't find that your speech is a little bit off-topic? We're just student.

-Student?! But you're not supposed to... _Olivia, impersonating a bodyguard, whispers to Lucia._ What?! They're not soldiers! But in my time, school was here to teach how to be a good slave! _Hotep mumbles to David._

-I feel pity for her... I also offer to the cheerleaders to be my slaves and they beat me up!

Later, Lucia returns in her new office, as she is now the Principal of Whitechapel with Olivia who is in her true form.

-So, my speech was great, how do you found it?

-I found it very good too. But you know I feel like that your speech would be better if you remember that the aim was that you have to deliver a Principal speech and not a royal bloodthirsty propaganda! You fail idiot! _Lucia threats Oliva with a sunlight ball._ I mean, you fail imperial Highness. _Mr. Steiner rushes in the office._

-LUCIA! _Dodges a sunlight ball from her._

-Steiner! No one is supposed to see you here! We have to be inconspicuous! _Olivia rolls her eyes._

-Well, that's not burning people with tanning magic that will help us for that. _Dodges a sunlight ball, too. Doug races in the room._

-LUCIA! _His wig is burned by a sunlight ball._ My wig! I feel naked without it! _Lucia is upset._

-Thanks to the Sun King, this is only a feeling... What did you not understand in being inconspicuous?! _Steiner and Doug bang their fists on Lucia's table. Steiner notices that Doug did the same thing than him._

-I was here first!

-I lose my wig!

-I lose my job!

-… Okay you won. _Steiner turns toward Lucia._

-Lucia, everyone had something to do except me!

-And? _Lucia raises an eyebrow._

-And?! It's not fair! I want something to do! I am also a villain!

-Don't worry, my plan for today is especially for you. Hihi... _The lights becomes flickered as a grin appears on Lucia's face._ Yes, especially for you... HAHAHAHAHA! _Thunderclaps._ Haha... _Lucia notices that everyone in the room is scared, notably Steiner who hid himself behind Doug._ Ohh, sorry... _Doug gathers his courage and intervenes too._

-Huh, Lucia... Can you explain me why I receive this? _Doug shows up a letter with the teacher's finger in it._

-This? Oh, this is just a death threat.

-I know, but why me?!

-Hey hey, because this finger belongs to someone who only paybacks my help with a sixpence and you my funny fool... YOU GIVE ME NOTHING! _Lucia strangles Doug with one hand._ So you better payback me in the week if you don't want get worst! _Lucia releases him as he falls on the floor, scared._ The only reason you're alive is because you entertain me, thus go bug the brats team or you will become a bugs feast! Hahaha! _Steiner is annoyed._

-This is not funny at all... _Dodges a sunlight ball._

-Hush! I want him to learns that in my team, I prefer that every of my minions are honest with me. _Olivia is anxious_... Now, get out of my desk you all!... And you Olivia, you know what you to do? _Olivia nods and go._

Ethan and his friends are celebrating his return to his human form and Jane's safety at the cafeteria. Then, Debbie appears and sits with them.

-Debbie why are you here? You're supposed to watch my little sister!

-Oh don't worry! A substitute for her previous teacher has just arrived and what a substitute! So handsome! I'm sure he would be your kind of guy, girls! _Looking at Sarah and Erica. Ethan is jealous and Sarah notices it._

-Huh, maybe Debbie but me and Ethan have a date tonight.

-A date?! It's fantastic! What you will wear?

-Well in fact, the same clothes that I wear now.

-Really?! You have to find a dress! It's a date and in restaurant! _Ethan is surprised._

-We never say it would be in a rest...

-It would be! _She returns to Sarah._ Hey, we could make a friend date between us girls! On the one hand, we find a dress for Sarah, on the other it's a shopping trip with the Blonde, the Brunette and the Rainbow head! _Sarah is unsure._

-Well, I don't know... _Erica mumbles._

-The Brunette lacks courage and the Rainbow head lacks a brain, it remembers me of something... _Benny laughs._

-And the Blonde lacks a heart! _Erica turns into a vampire and drags Benny by the collar._

-Excuse me, me and Benny we have to talk... _Sarah is anxious while Debbie smiles at them._

-Aww love. So Sarah, ready for the shopping?

-Well, if it's short it's alright.

-Great!

Meanwhile, Benny is thrown in a corner of the canteen by Erica.

-You think I didn't notice how much you keep behaving weirdly with me?! Stop it now 'cause it's really strange and even more if it's you!

-You give me attention now? _Benny grins._

-Of course, if a place is empty of normal people, it means that you're here.

-But we're in the same place right now? Does it means that you're enter in the quirk side?

-No way! But you, you will enter in a hospital room if you keep behaving like that!

-Hospital?.. Mr. G! We should check him, just in case the Cloaked stranger wants to hurt him!

-I agree with you for the first time in forever. _Erica lifts Benny by shaking his hand._

-Wow, you agree with me and you hold my hand? What's happen to the frozen queen?

-Well, the frozen queen gonna give you a frozen shoulder!

-Psst! _Erica and Benny eye at their interlocutor, Stephanie._

-I heard that you were talking about that Cloaked person. I can afford you some information about that murderer. _Benny raises an eyebrow._

-And why we would trust you? You're a powerless witch, but your tongue still sharped just like your false teeth!

-SSsss! Meet me again tomorrow just after class... You already know where you can find me.

-At a retirement home?

-Argh! You the blonde, take your silly unruly boyfriend away from me! _Erica takes away Benny._

-He's not my boyfriend!

-Yeah, whatever...

Erica and Benny returns to the lunch table with "Etharah", Debbie, and David and Hotep who have come up.

-Hey Erica, you're back! You're keen on the shopping trip with me and Sarah?

-Huh, well sorry but I already have a trip with David, Hotep, Benny and Rory to checking Mr. G if he's alright.

-Oh, alright I understand. _Debbie whispers at Erica._ Four for the price of one, hihi.

-Nah, I'm only interested by three of them... I mean two! Two of them, yeah. _Aside, Sarah and Ethan were speaking to each other._

-Ethan, you're sure you don't want to talk about your vision?

-Yep, don't worry, it was really foolish this time.

-Then why you don't want to tell me about it?

-Just, believe me okay?... I guess I'm gonna go with the hospital group too. _Ethan kisses Sarah, suddenly his eyes turns bright again._

-What's happen?

-I had a vision!

-Tell me... Come on, tell me this one!

-Alright, try to avoid...

-Avoiding what?

-Try to avoid pink color.

-… Seriously?

-Sarah I'm serious, there was a big fat pink screen!

-Okay mister afraid of pink, I will try to not being eaten by the Pink Panther, Haha! _They split up in two groups. Consequently, Sarah and Debbie are in a yellow bus, as Sarah had to avoid pink._

-Debbie, I have to tell you something.

-Oh, what is it?

-I had to avoid pink today, let's say that pink is dangerous for me, I'm allergic to pink.

-Ohh... Well, can I ask you something?

-Of course!

-Is it a problem if we go to a mall called "Pink Valley", where we would eat the Chief's specialties, pink grapefruits, at a coffee shop named "Pink Pepper" just after finding your dress at "The Pink Palace", a VIP shop where I registered us because the others VIP shops were closed because of massive pink slips?

-Oh dear...

At the canteen, Stephanie stores her stuff as she will leaving. All of a sudden, she grabs a knife and throws it behind her. Then, her target catches the knife and throws it back at her but Stephanie counters her by slapping away the cold weapon with a frying pan as she realizes that her attacker is Olivia. Consequently, Olivia takes the knife and fights with Stephanie's pan. Like fencing, none of the two opponents were weakened as sparkles and clatter appears at every attacks and defenses, Olivia tries to stabs her with the knife but Stephanie cuffs Olivia's cheek with her pan just before hitting her on the skull with a tray. The knocked Olivia falls on the ground as Stephanie takes an eggbeater and aimed it toward Olivia's forehead until Olivia yells to her.

-Wait wait! I have a deal for you!

-Really, and why did you attack me?

-That's you who started it!

-Anyways... What kind of deal did you offer to me? _Olivia smiles._

-Hihi, this... _Olivia turns into a cheerleader transvestite Benny._

-Huh, really? _Olivia looks herself in her mirror._

-Oops, never mind! _Olivia turns into a younger version of Stephanie._ Here's the deal, tomorrow you trap the blonde and the warlock and as a payback I offer you an eternal youth. Deal? _Stephanie hesitates._ Or maybe you prefer this form? Olivia turns into a much older version of Stephanie, who shivers and has lost every of her teeth. Shoo? What did you prefer? _Stephanie is terrified._

-Deal! _She shakes shapeshifted Olivia's hand who grins and laughs._

-HahahahaHAHAHA!... Cough! Cough! Oh I crack my back!

-Why don't you return to your normal form?

-Oh, I shapeshift too much, now I have to wait a little bit before I am able to returns to normal... And don't forget, if you fail, you will suffer! _The old Olivia slowly leaves as every minutes she walks one millimeter. Stephanie is bored._

-Ya, ya, I let you to turn off the lights. _Stephanie leaves the snail-like Olivia._

At the hospital Ethan and his friends are allowed to checking Mr.G's room, as Benny enchants the database of the hospital to make the staff believing they were a part of Mr. G's family. Thus, the group enters and watches Mr. G rapping in his sleep.

-But the bottoms (red). And the carpet (red). Velvet rope is (red). And the roses (red). The wine (red), the card blue...

-So Mr. G raps when he sleeps... It explains a lot of thing.

-Shh! Maybe he will gives us clues about the Cloaked person. _Ethan and his friends listens to Mr. G._

-No! No! Please, don't touch me! _Everyone turns their attentions to him._ Oh no, it's, it's... Its!... _Mr. G stands up._ It's... My Anaconda don't! My Anaconda don't! My Anaconda don't want none unless you... _Erica puts her hand over his mouth._

-Unless you calm down! Right now I wish someone has an anaconda who could strangles that idiot!

-Erica!

-Excuse me? But is your name is Sarah?

-No, sorry... Well, I guess I have to touch him now. _Benny warns him._

-Beware to not touching his wig, rumors says he uses a really weird lotion to sticks it on his head which gives him warts on the top of his head.

-Mr. G don't wears a wig!

-Which proves his lotion is really weird.

-Ya, whatever... _Ethan touches Mr. G's hand which makes his eyes bright. Benny is intrigued._

-Dude, what did you see?

-It was... It was the same vision that I had the night when Mr. G was attacked...

At Whitechapel High School, Lucia, in her office, is talking to someone on the phone.

-Are you sure? They are checking him? Well, keep spying those little brats. I don't want them to discover something who could ruining our plans. _We sees who is her interlocutor, it's the younger vampire sister. She is watching Ethan and his group, disguised as a nurse._

-Don't worry, the teacher isn't awake.

-When he would be in your opinion?

-Soon, soon.

-Good, call me when he will be awake.

-Oh yeah, they will pay for what they did to my sister. Hahaha... By the way, did you buy those shoes that I advice you to buy?

-Yes! I love them!

-I told you!

-That pink color totally suits my style and the heels are great! I could spike a man's skull with!

-Ha, Evil Laughing Out Loud! Bye stupid Queen.

-Bye stupid Bloodsucker. _The youngest vampire, with a nurse badge naming her "Annie Vee", hangs up before Annie notices an attractive man._ Hey beauty boy! Do you want to know how it feels when a girl gives you a reversed intravenous therapy? _The man nods._ Good! Follow me then! _Annie takes the man's hand as her eyes turns briefly yellows. In the background, Ethan and his friends split up as they returns to their houses._

Meanwhile in the bus, Debbie and Sarah didn't notice the thing following them, it was the Smiling cat. Everyone in the bus, even the driver, were complaining about a female taxi driver who is applying make-up and driving at the same time. As she is looking for her lipstick, the cat materializes instead and is grabbed by the driver. She notices it and screams when the beast scratches her hand and her lips. Fortunately, she takes her battery powered hair dryer and uses it against the cat who is blow away. Thus the feline, who fall on the road, is sucked and obliterated into one of the wheel which makes the taxi derails. The woman tries to controls the direction, brakes and applying make-up at the same time. Consequently when she finally brakes, she is catapulted, out of her seat, through the windshield which lacerates her face. Thus her propulsion drives her to a building, where she hits the wall and falls into a wooden flower box. As she wakes up from the shock, she didn't notices that her taxi still racing towards her. Then, she screams as the taxi rushes and crushes her against the wall. The bus stops while Debbie and Sarah witness it.

-If you want we can return to Ethan's house.

-No, don't worry Deb, but we could just buy me a dress.

-Ya, it would be safer as the taxi just races through our coffee shop.

As Debbie and Sarah go to "The Pink Palace", no one sees that a strange liquid emerges from the broken taxi wheel and go into a dark alley. Therefore, the fluid turns into a blue goo and solidifies into a bird like form which results into a peacock. In the meantime, Debbie and Sarah enter in "The Pink Palace" where they are greet by one receptionist.

-Hi I am Volaii, from Hawaii! What can I, do for y'all?

-Well my friend here has a date in a famous restaurant...

-Wait, we never specify that it would be in a famous restaurant!

-It would be!... And we would like to buy her a gown.

-Alright! But before coming here I have a riddle for ya, what is the fashion color this season?

-Hm… Orange is the new black?

-Almost! Today the fashion color is... PINK! _Sarah does a facepalm._ Pink skirts, pink shirts and pink gowns! Whatever how beautiful or ugly your purchase is, at least that it's pink, you just have to give us sixpence! _Sarah is exhausted and Debbie is overexcited._

-Wait do you mean that if we buy a pink gown it would costs only sixpence?

-Yes!

-And if a pink dog enters in the shop, can I buy him for sixpence?

-Huh, well...

-And if I find a gown which is half pink and half red, does I buy it for twelvepence?

-I think that...

-And if I spill a pink milkshake on red pants, does I have to pay the price of the pants in addition of sixpence?

-Whaaat?!...

-And if I sew a pink hat with...

-STOP! Just buy whatever you want and after ask me questions!

-Alright, but if... _Sarah takes away Debbie._ So what do you prefer, well-behaved or naughty? I bet you want to choose naughty, RRrrr! _Sarah is embarrassed._

-Thanks but I prefer to buy myself my clothes. I was thinking that we could split up and after I join you to show you my choice and you will show me yours.

-Aw, you mean like a Show and Tell?

-Ya, of course!

-Yeah, I love games! I gonna win don't worry! _Debbie rushes to find some clothes, but as Sarah turns her back, she is kidnaps by someone._

-Debbie? She is really fast... _Sarah is hit on the head and knocked out. As she wakes up, she realizes that she is tied up on a chair. She is on the second floor of the shop and notices that the receptionist turns into Olivia._ You! You were the one who attacks Ethan! Where is Debbie?

-Oh, I'm sorry but your friend runs away with her crush.

Debbie is also tied up with strings, and is inside a dumpster with the corpse of the real receptionist, Lola Fine. She tries to screams but she is gagged by a duct tape, and she suddenly hears a garbage truck driving towards the dumpster. Meanwhile, Olivia and Sarah are arguing in "The Pink Palace".

-What do you want?

-What I want, it's simple, I want that my boss trust in me. I would not last long if the boss doesn't think I am totally loyal to her... And unfortunately, for that I have to kill you. Hahaha!... See, I just have to push you down to the first floor and everyone would think it's an accident... Well everyone except the wicked ones, hihi. You must ask yourself "How this beautiful and talented lady gonna makes everyone think that my death is an accident?"…

-No.

-Hush! Well, I will knocked you out again, release you and push you, seems like you slide and go through the railing and then Pfff! You impale yourself on a wooden stake-sharped coat rack which is on the first floor. What do you think? _Sarah smiles, then kicks Olivia in the stomach which push her against the railing, but she grabs a piece of the broken railing and don't falls._ You will regret that! Oh, my sublime face I hope it wasn't hurt. _Olivia pops out her mirror and looks herself. However, she notices that there is a crack on her mirror and screams as her cheek has bloody "cracks" too._ Noo! You break my mirror! What have you done?! I'm cracking! _Just like glasses, Olivia's skin is shattered and she yells as pieces of her faces dashes on the ground. The scalped alive Olivia screeches in pain as she falls from the second floor and is impaled by the spiky coat rack._

In the dumpster, Debbie tries to free herself but she and the garbage can are lifted into the read loader. She hits every corners of the dumpster as the compactor closes on the dumpster. Until Ethan comes and sees the splattered blood on the dumpster and warns the waste collectors about it. Consequently, the waste collectors stop the compactor and save Debbie who is freed. Later, Ethan and Debbie releases Sarah but Olivia leaves any trace of her and is untraceable. The latter is crawling toward Lucia's office by putting one of her hand against a wall.

-You are looking for me? _Olivia turns toward her interlocutor and realizes it's Lucia._

-Lucia, I have something to tell!

-Oh, did you? What a coincidence, me too. You fail, Olivia.

-Ya I know, but I have something to tell!

-Blah blah blah... There is an other coincidence, someone told me something too... Val comes. _Val Mudrap shows up._ You know, Val who is present here told me something, it's about a conspiracy. _Olivia is shocked and looks at Val._

-You told her about it?! _Val nods._

-Of course she told me, it's the story of a naughty girl who tries to dethrone the Sky Queen with a pathetic conspiracy but one day she found out that she has lost. That girl, Olivia, it's you.

-Noo! Lucia, listen to me! You're right for the conspiracy but I'm not...

-Enough! _Olivia is knocked out by the Cloaked stranger._ Thank you my huntsman... Val you know what to do... _Before leaving, Lucia send some words to them._ Let this also serves as a warning, I don't want betrayers in my team. _Lucia enters in her office, only to find Mr. Steiner._

-Lucia! You tell me that you... _Lucia muzzles him with her finger._

-Shhh. I have a surprise for you... _Lucia took something metallic out of her cleavage. It's a key, which she uses to open a secret door hidden behind a bookshelf which has half rotates. Thus, it's reveals a secret stairway. To accompanying it there was also a stone wall with three niches in it. In each of the small alcoves was placed the spa customer's head covered with leeches, Hick's one stabbed in the forehead by a knife and Stern's jawless face. The end of this passage was blocked by a bone-made door which strangely opens by itself on a basement laboratory. Steiner is thrilled._

-My laboratory! It wasn't destroyed! Lucia! How can I reward you?

-Oh, it's simple... _Lucia looks at Stern in the eyes._ Do not fail me!

Meanwhile at a mysterious place famous for being supernatural and called "HAUNT farm", the knocked out Olivia is dragged by Val and the Cloaked person on the shore of "Lake Flushed", a lake close to the farm. Olivia is tied up and put into a rowboat.

-You think that you will get away with this, Val?!

-Indeed, I think. But you, you should think twice before betraying us.

-There's no shame to betraying betrayers!

-What noble words, but now it won't help you... _The rowboat and Olivia are pushed in the middle of the lake, as she moves away from the shore, Olivia keeps yelling to them._

-You're wrong! Remember those words, Lucia will finds out about our conspiracy that you two trick me with! You are!... _All of a sudden, the rowboats sinks with Olivia in a big splash. Thus a piece of wood floats on the water which Olivia uses to not drown. However, in the waterfront appears a huge bump who is in fact a scales armor. Then an enormous jaws comes out of the water and rushes towards_ _Olivia._ Ahhhhhh! _She screams as she is swallowed and chewed by the giant alligator. Val and the Cloaked one were watching the whole scene._

-Well, we just leave an impaled and skinned girl drowning in a lake to be devours by a giant alligator... High five! _Her Cloaked friend give a high five._ Ah, Olivia... She thought that she knew everything but she don't even know who is the Cloaked stranger! I was right about the fact that she would tries to betray us. Well, now you can taking off that cloak. _The Cloaked person is unsure but suddenly it takes off the cloak to reveals..._ **End of the Chapter!**

 **Hey first "comment" of my fanfic! Here's a few informations:**

 **-The dog/smiling cat/peacock... isn't immortal**

 **-The peacock isn't inspired by Katy Perry but it's a cool song to listen while reading my fanfic^^**

 **-Mr. G's rap is from Todrick Hall's clip Straight Outta Oz, "Expensive", check it out he's pure Genius :D**

 **-The giant alligator isn't the shapeshifter dog/smiling cat/peacock**

 **-The next chapter would be romantic^^.**


End file.
